Memories
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is drugged and her memories wiped out and she is seven months pregnant. What happens when Mac brings her home to P.C.? What will Jason do when he finds out she is pregnant with his child? Why was Robin drugged and her memory wiped out? Who did it and why? Story takes place in 1999
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIES

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: changing GH history you will see in the story what I changed I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right

This story takes place in June 1999. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Mac Scorpio's phone started ringing; he lifted his head and looked over Felicia to where the clock was, it was three a.m., this had better be good he thought as he answered the phone. "Hello."

"I would like to speak to Malcolm Scorpio is this he?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes this is Malcolm Scorpio, who are you and why are you calling at this ungodly hour?" Mac said agitated he wanted to go back to sleep.

"This is Paris General Hospital we have a Robin Scorpio here and we need her next of kin and you were listed." The male voice said.

He sat up instantly alert and said. "How's Robin?" Something in Mac's voice told Felicia this was serious so she sat up with Mac wondering what was going on.

"I can't tell you much over the phone. She was drugged and has lost her memory."

"She was drugged? Why?" Mac wanted to know, surprised.

"We don't know why the police are investigating that, but we can't just release Ms. Scorpio in her condition except to her next of kin which is you."

"I will be on the next plane out to Paris; I will see you as soon as I can. Who do I ask for?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Dr. Peter Gabrielle I am the attending physician and Ms. Scorpio's regular doctor. I will see you soon Mr. Scorpio let me know when you will be coming so I can make sure I will be at the hospital to meet you. Let me give you my cell phone number." Dr. Gabrielle said

Mac turned on the light and got a pen and took down the number the doctor gave him and hung up the phone and started throwing some clothes on. Felicia knew something serious was going on and asked him. "What's going on Mac? What happened?"

"Robin was drugged and lost her memory. I have to go to Paris. I am going to bring her home with me if she will come. If it wasn't for Morgan and his lies she would be here now and wouldn't be in Paris alone to begin with. This probably has to do with him anyway." Mac packed a suitcase not knowing how long he would be gone, hopefully overnight was all but who knew if Robin would take some convincing to come home.

"Oh, Mac I know; just bring her home. I will talk to Maxie and Georgie and hopefully they won't mind moving in with each other for the time being. I will get bunk beds for Georgie's room and they can both sleep in there and that way Robin can have her room back." She said as Mac finished packing his suitcase and headed to the phone to find out when he could get a flight out which wasn't for ten hours the next two flights were booked, he couldn't wait that long so he made another phone call waking up the person on the other end.

"Jax, it's Mac, Robin's in the hospital in Paris, she's been hurt and I can't get a flight out for ten hours, I can't wait that long, can I borrow your plane and a pilot."

Jax who had been sleeping was now alert. "Meet me at the airport in twenty minutes we'll leave for Paris right away."

"You don't have to take me personally Jax." He was grateful that Jax was going to take him to Paris.

"Yes I do, I want to make sure Robin's alright. She's like a sister to me. I will meet you at the airport."

"Thanks Jax."

Mac turned to Felicia and gave her a quick kiss on the lips grabbed the piece of paper with the doctors' name and number on it and said. "I will call you when I know something. Jax is flying me to Paris. I have to meet him at the airport in twenty minutes. I love you. Bye." Mac took his suitcase and walked out the door.

At the Airport

Jax had just gotten there he put his duffle bag down and started to go over his check list to make sure the plane was ready to take off. Mac would be there in a few minutes and he wanted to be ready when he got there. Mac showed up a few minutes later. He boarded Jax's plane with his suitcase. Jax was about done and greeted Mac. "Hello, come up front and take a seat in the co-pilot's chair. We are almost ready to take off." Jax finished his check list and got on the radio and asked for clearance. It was granted immediately and so they take off. They were both worried about Robin and wanted to get to Paris as quickly as possible. Jax asked Mac about Robin's condition and Mac told him about her being drugged and in the hospital and having no memory. They talk about the first time that Jax met Robin to when she left for Paris. They both felt that this was Morgan's fault if he hadn't lied and had Robin lie she wouldn't be in Paris to begin with.

Nine hours later Jax landed the plane at the Paris airport. They called Dr. Gabrielle and told him they were in Paris. Dr. Gabrielle told Mac that he would be at the hospital when he got there. They took a cab to the hospital.

At Paris General Hospital

Mac and Jax walked in to Paris General Hospital and told the receptionist that Dr. Peter Gabrielle was expecting them. She called Dr. Gabrielle and told him that Mac Scorpio and another gentleman Jasper Jacks was there to see him. He came out to meet them. They made the introductions and Dr. Gabrielle said. "Robin doesn't have any memories, nothing, it's all blank, and she wants to know what's going on, with her being over 7 and a half months pregnant we didn't want to release her."

"She's pregnant?" Jax and Mac both exclaimed surprised. Robin didn't tell either one of them when she talked to them that she was pregnant.

"You didn't know?" Dr. Gabrielle asked.

"No." Mac said startled by the news.

"Do you know who the father is? Should we call him?" Dr. Gabrielle who had been her OB/GYN doctor for the last several months asked. All Robin had told him was that he wasn't in her life anymore.

"No, I will take care of that. Can you just take us to my niece?" Mac was angry; Robin hadn't told him she was pregnant with Jason's baby. Why hadn't she? He wondered.

"Right this way." They walked down a few corridors and through some double doors till he opened the door to a room where they saw Robin sitting on the bed, a very pregnant Robin.

"Who are you?" She asked not recognizing either man.

"I am your Uncle Mac Scorpio and this is a friend Jax."

"Are you here to take me home, I hope? No offense Dr. Gabrielle but I hate this place." She turned to Mac and asked the question that was foremost on her mind. "Where is my baby's father? Why isn't he here or are you the father?" Robin asked of Jax.

"No I am not the father of your baby. I am just a close friend of yours, Robin."

"Where is he then? Why isn't he here?" Robin asked concerned not knowing what was going on. Dr. Gabrielle had not been able to tell her a lot just that she was HIV+, he explained about her medication and how to take her medicine and when and how important it was that she not miss a dose of her medicine, and he had been her doctor for the last few months, she had just moved to Paris she had been told.

"I don't know what I should tell you. Dr. Gabrielle should we tell her about her life, or let her remember on her own?" Mac asked.

"You can tell her about her life. It may trigger her memory." He said.

"He isn't a part of your life anymore. You and he broke up several months ago." Mac had never lied to his niece and he wasn't going to start now.

"Does he know I'm pregnant and that I am here?"

"No he doesn't know you are here, I don't know if he knows you are pregnant. I didn't know you were pregnant till I got here, you hadn't told me and I would say Jason doesn't know either."

"That's his name, Jason?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened between us? To cause us to break up? Did I love him? Did he love me?" Robin had so many questions.

Jax broke in then and said "Let's get you out of here and back to Port Charles."

"Port Charles?" She asked.

"That is where we live and you lived until you came to Paris to go to school and to distance yourself from Port Charles and what was going on there." Jax said.

"Why would I need to do that?" Robin just didn't understand.

"It's a long story let's go pack some things from your apartment and I will have a team come in and pack the rest and have it brought back to Port Charles for you."

"I'm not staying in Paris?" She asked confused.

"No, I think it would be safer for you if you came home to Port Charles. I don't know if you know this but someone drugged you Robin and that's why you can't remember anything."

"Okay, I guess I will be going to Port Charles then."

Dr. Gabrielle gave them instructions on Robin's care, they could answer her questions if they wanted to and they thought that it would help her and he gave them his card so that Robin could get her records from him for her new doctor in Port Charles. They left the hospital.

At Robin's apartment Paris

Jax, Mac and Robin went to her apartment, Jax knew the address because he had helped her get her apartment to begin with although Mac didn't know that until now and that he had helped her move in right after she got to Paris. When they got to the apartment Robin found her keys in her purse and went into the apartment turning on the lights. She wandered around looking at things, nothing was familiar to her.

"What do I pack?" Robin wanted to know.

"Clothes, your medicine, your toiletries and anything else you want to. I will have someone come in and pack the rest and have it shipped back to Port Charles for you." Jax told her.

"Thank you." Robin went into the bedroom and started packing her clothes, her medication and so forth. Dr. Gabrielle had explained about her HIV and the medication and the schedule of her medication that she had to take to keep it undetectable for herself and her baby. Jax followed her in to help her and so she wouldn't lift anything heavy while Mac made a phone call to Felicia in the living room.

"Hello." Felicia said when she answered the phone.

"Hello my beautiful wife, Robin's coming home with me like I said, she has no memory at all and she is over 7 and a half months pregnant." He wanted to give his wife time to adjust to this before they got home.

"She's pregnant? Is that what you said?" Felicia asked convinced she heard Mac wrong.

"Yes, with Jason's baby."

"Oh my God, I bet she hasn't told him or else she would have told us. She may not want him to know. If she is over 7 and a half months pregnant though she will be showing and he will find out all he will have to do is look at her." Felicia was now worried what if Robin didn't want Jason to know, although that didn't sound like her.

"I know Felicia but I have to bring her home, she's packing right now, we will have to try not to let him upset her when he finds out she's pregnant with his child and didn't tell him." Mac said concerned as well, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Maybe he already knows." Felicia hoped for Robin's sake that, that was the case. Otherwise she was afraid all hell was about to break lose.

"No, I don't think he does. We'll be leaving Robin's apartment as soon as she is done packing. See you soon, honey." Mac told his wife.

"See you soon honey" Felicia said and then she hung up the phone worried about Robin and her baby.

Jax and Robin walked out of the bedroom with Jax carrying two suitcases. "There is another suitcase in the bedroom if you want to grab that we can get going."

"Does she have her medication?" Mac wanted to know.

"Yes I have it." Robin pointed to her backpack she was now carrying along with her purse. "It's in here."

"Okay, I'll get the suitcase and we can leave." Mac grabbed the last suitcase and walked out the door with Robin and Jax. Robin stopped and locked the doors. Jax, Mac and Robin headed to the airport and got on the plane and head back to Port Charles.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want a story updated and I will try to update that story!


	2. Chapter 2

MEMORIES

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: changing GH history you will see in the story what I have changed. I stopped watching the show when they broke up Robin and Jason so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. This story takes place in June 1999. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

thank you lisamccool388 for sending me PM and requesting story

Mac, Robin and Jax talk about life in Port Charles on the way home and the people in it except for Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. Mac and Jax won't tell Robin anything when it comes to her baby's father which irritates her to no end. She wanted to know about her baby's father Jason.

Nine and a half hours later they land at the Port Charles airport.

Mac, Robin and Jax go their separate ways after Jax helped load the suitcases in Mac's car. Mac drove them to the house. Robin was quiet while she was processing what she had learned so far. Mac was not exactly forthcoming about her baby's father; so she guessed that he didn't like him or they didn't get along. She wondered why. She wanted to know more than just his first name and that they broke up.

She wondered if he was in Port Charles and if she would see him. Would she recognize him if she did? Did she love him?

Mac pulled into the driveway of a two story house; she had been told by Mac that this is where she lived, where she grew up at. She didn't recognize it. She had hoped she would.

The door opened and out walked a very beautiful blonde woman who she didn't recognize but she figured it must be Felicia who Mac had told her about.

"Robin, welcome home." Felicia said and she smiled at Robin, putting Robin at ease, she seemed nice. She hoped she was.

"Thank you, you must be Felicia, Mac told me about you." Robin smiled at Felicia.

"Yes I am how are you doing?" Felicia put her arm through Robins' arm and pulled her into the house. Mac could deal with the suitcases. "Any problems with the baby or your pregnancy?"

"Not that I know of. The doctor didn't tell me of any." Robin told Felicia.

"If it is okay with you I want to call Alan Quartermaine and have him check you and the baby over and transfer your care to here from Paris and have Dr. Meadows the OB/GYN check you over too. With you being HIV+ I think it is necessary to see him right away, if that is okay with you?" Felicia asked not wanting to overstep her place but she was concerned about Robin and her baby.

"Okay, sounds good. Who is Alan Quartermaine?"

"Your doctor here in town, you've went to him since you were a little girl." She told Robin.

"Thank you for thinking of me and my baby. Can you make the call I don't know who he is or his phone number?" She asked Felicia liking her already.

"I'll do it right now." Felicia walked over to the phone and dialed Alan's number. Alan answered the phone.

"Alan, Felicia Scorpio-Jones, Robin's back in town and pregnant and she has amnesia, she doesn't remember anything or anyone and I would like you to check her over, check her pregnancy and see how she's doing."

"How far along is she, Felicia?" Alan was surprised that Robin had moved on that quickly from Jason.

"How far along are you exactly, Robin?" Felicia asked she thought she knew but wanted to make sure.

"The doctor at the hospital did a sonogram and told me I was 31 weeks." She told Felicia.

"31 weeks." Felicia told Alan knowing that would get a reaction.

"She's pregnant with Jason's baby?" Alan asked stunned.

"Yes but she doesn't remember him or their relationship or what happened Alan."

"Okay, I won't say anything."

"Thank you when can you see her?"

"Bring her in now Felicia; do you know if she hit her head or something? What caused her amnesia?" Alan wanted to know what he was going to be dealing with.

"She was drugged, Alan"

"Oh my God, Can you bring her in right now? I will see her and arrange for Dr. Meadows to see her immediately if possible."

"We are on our way." Felicia turned to Robin. "He wants to see you right away, let me get my purse." Felicia got her purse and as Mac brought in the suitcases Felicia was ready to head out with Robin. "Mac, I called Alan and he wanted to see Robin right away so we are going to General Hospital." Felicia told her husband.

"Wait a minute and I will go with you." Mac didn't want Robin to run into the wrong people without him there to protect her.

"It's okay Mac, I'll be with her unless she wanted you to come." Felicia knew what he was worried about, Jason, Sonny and Carly.

"No it's okay, Mac I'll just go with Felicia if that is alright?" Robin didn't want to upset him but she thought another woman would be better than a man.

"Okay, if you are sure. Have fun you two." Mac quickly kissed Felicia on the lips and hugged Robin as best he could with her expanded stomach.

"Oh Maxie and Georgie are upstairs playing in Georgie's room. I got the bunk beds; it's in Georgie's room. Tony came over to help put them in there." Felicia said before she headed out the door.

Robin knew about Maxie and Georgie, Mac had told her on their way over in Jax's plane. He told her a lot about the people of Port Charles but noting about the father of her child, Jason.

"Felicia do you know Jason? My baby's father?"

Felicia's startled as she backed the car out of the driveway. She turned her head to look at Robin. "Why do you ask Robin? Do you remember something?"

"No it's just that I know that Jason is the father of my baby and I don't know anything about who he is or anything, I just know we broke up." A frustrated Robin said.

"Yes Jason is the father of your baby and after we see Alan maybe if it is okay with him I will tell you about Jason."

"Thanks Felicia." At least she was willing to talk and not change the subject when Jason's name came up like Jax and Mac did.

"You are welcome sweetie." Felicia continued to drive to GH and parked the car and helped Robin out of the car when she couldn't quite get out on her own. They headed into the hospital not meeting anyone they knew along the way which was good. Robin didn't need too many people knowing she was here and 7 and a half months pregnant. Felicia asked at the receptionist desk for Alan Quartermaine and they took a seat to wait. Pretty soon Alan came up to them and introduced himself to Robin.

"Hello, Robin I am Dr. Alan Quartermaine but you can call me Alan, I hear you were drugged and don't have any memories?"

"Yes that is what I was told."

"You don't remember." Alan said.

"No." Robin felt at ease with this doctor for some reason.

"Let's go back to an exam room and have Dr. Meadows join us and get started. Do you want Felicia to come with us?"

"Yes if you don't mind." Robin said

"Not at all let's go." Robin with the help of Felicia got up

Robin and Felicia follow Alan back to an empty exam room and he paged Dr. Meadows and she came in and they started the exam. After they were finished they had the report on her blood work in hand because they had it marked STAT and taken when she first got in the room. They also requested her OB/GYN records from Paris faxed to them, which under the circumstances they did get right away. Alan and Dr. Meadows left to confer about what to tell Robin about Jason leaving Felicia and Robin alone. They had been told that according to the sonogram that the baby was doing alright and was healthy. Robin didn't want to know the sex of the baby, she wanted to be surprised she decided.

A few minutes later they came back in Dr. Meadows spoke first. "Robin, by your questions I am sure you have a lot of questions about your life, am I right?" Robin shook her head yes. So Dr. Meadows continued, "I am also sure considering the questions you asked most of them are about the baby's father, right?"

"Yes, no one will tell me about him except his name is Jason and we broke up."

"I will allow some questions now, but you need to try to stay calm. Felicia and Alan will tell you about Jason."

Felicia and Alan told her about how he was the only one she would turn to when her boyfriend Stone had died of AIDS and till the Michael fiasco and their break up and Felicia told her about him saying he never wanted to see her face again which Robin had told Felicia about before she left for Paris earlier that year. Robin was shocked that she would keep the secret of this Michael's parentage from his real father no matter how much she was told she loved Jason Morgan. She was told that she had loved him a lot. She needed time to process all this but now she finally understood why no one really had wanted to talk about it. It was hard to take; she still had questions when they were done.

By the time all her questions were answered that they knew the answers too, she was starving. Felicia decided to treat Robin to lunch at Kelly's diner, hoping they wouldn't see anyone they knew. When they arrived they went over to a table and sat down, Liz was surprised to see a very pregnant Robin back in town. "Robin, how long are you been back for? When are you going to be going back to Paris?"

Liz liked Jason and didn't want to see him hurt again. "Do I know you?" Robin asked, she didn't remember this girl at all and didn't like the feeling she got from her.

"Liz, Robin has amnesia she doesn't remember anything. Her whole life is gone."

Jason who was standing behind Felicia when she said this was surprised by what Felicia had said. Robin had no memory of him? He looked at Robin and noticed she was very pregnant. She was pregnant with his child, he realized.

"Is that true? You have no memory?" A stunned Jason asked.

Felicia thought, oh no, why Jason of all people.

Robin looked at this stranger and a warm feeling came over her. Who was this beautiful man? "Yes it's true I have no memory. Who are you?"

"Jason Morgan."

A shocked Robin asked. "You are my baby's father?"

"Yes, although I didn't know you were pregnant until today."

"Why is that? Did I keep it from you that I was pregnant?" Robin asked puzzled that didn't sound like her.

"You tried calling me, to tell me you were pregnant, I guess, but after what happened between us I hung up on you so I didn't know. My own stupidity rearing its ugly head so it is my fault that I didn't know." Jason explained to Robin.

"I was told what happened between us although I don't remember any of it." Robin told the handsome man that took her breath away. He was so beautiful.

"We need to sit down and talk about this, but not here. Can I take you somewhere else?" Jason asked knowing that they needed to talk. He wasn't angry anymore at her and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Where?"

"To a place that is special to the both of us. Where we met."

Robin thought about this for a minute and decided to go with him; she wanted to know more about him anyway, about them, "Okay."

"Wait a minute Robin, I'm not sure this is a good idea you going anywhere with Jason, plus we don't know who drugged you and you need to eat." Felicia didn't want Robin to go with Jason that sounded like a bad idea.

"Drugged her? What are you talking about Felicia?" Jason demanded he wanted to know what Felicia was talking about.

"Someone drugged her in Paris to make her lose her memory." Felicia explained to him.

"I won't let anyone hurt her Felicia." He told her.

"You said that before and then what happened, you hurt her worse than anyone." Felicia reminded Jason of what he did.

Robin had enough. "I will not have this. Felicia I am going with Jason please don't be mad, I need to know some things that only he knows. Dr. Meadows and Alan said it would be good for me to talk about things that happened in my life it may jog my memory. I need to do this please understand."

"Okay Robin, it is your life after all. I'm here for you but you need to eat first." Jason had Liz get them some burgers, fries and a chocolate shake to go. Felicia hugged Robin as best she could. Jason called for a limo to come pick them up all he had was his bike and the thought of a pregnant Robin riding on his bike, the idea of it just scared him even if she could ride on it which he doubted.

They left together when the limo arrived Felicia hoped she did the right thing. Robin was intent on going with him, she couldn't have stopped her from going. Mac was not going to be pleased that was for sure.

Liz realized with Robin back that Jason would not be seeing her again; she had seen how he looked at Robin and knew he would never have ever looked at her like that.

Let me know what you think in a Review! Please PM me if you want a story updated and tell me name of story.


End file.
